


I Love You's Not Enough I'm A Loss For Words

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 911 Lone Star
Genre: 911 Lonestar - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: Tarlos post season 1 after TK's speech in the fire house and after their laying on the car watching the northern lights
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	I Love You's Not Enough I'm A Loss For Words

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing I don't know.

After watching the Northern Lights on the car, TK and Carlos got in the it and continued on to Carlos apartment for night to get some sleep after a stressful day. 

"Well babe we really saved the day today, and wow i'm so proud of you for admitting to the 126 about your addiction. That took a lot of courage and i'm so proud." Carlos said as he drove toward his apartment complex in downtown Austin, grabbing TK's hand over the emergency break. "I know you said you'd see your dad at home but I figured we could eat together after everything and then hang out and then i'll drop you off at home?" 

"Sounds perfect Carlos, what are you making me i'm starving." TK laughed. "Unless you want to order Chinese or something...." 

"I don't mind cooking, I found a great recipe for this enchilada my mom used to always make... well similar but either way it sounds good." 

"Carlos, i'm not worried, i'm sure it's going to be great. How can I help." TK said as he got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Carlos sprawling apartment and cute kitchen that worked with the decor. 

Much like in every other situation in their professional lives, TK was very good at taking directions and doing things to make the actual making of dinner go faster. The pair took turns reading directions to each other to make the enchiladas as Carlos told TK a story of when he first had an enchilada and how good it was. 

"Tell me you've had them before?!"

"I really don't know babe, I think so?? I mean New York had everything but I really just stuck to whatever was around Alex's or mine." That was the first time he had said that name in a long time and it felt really heavy on his tongue. "wow that's weird..." TK all of the sudden thought about how happy he was now and how when they moved to Austin he nearly almost ended his life because of Alex and the break up. Carlos saw the light change in TK's eyes and how all of the good air that was around them from a so far good evening was gone. 

"Babe i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dredge that up..." 

"No it's okay, it wasn't you, I don't know why that was my first thought. I haven't thought about that in a while. That whole situation was... not something I want to go back to. Ever. Carlos, I love you. Seriously, I don't even know that that's the right word. Just don't leave me okay? Please?" 

Carlos put down his knife and the food he was cutting up to run across the kitchen to where TK all of the sudden was slumped against the wall. He stooped down to the floor and put an arm around TK and kissed his forehead. "Tyler Kennedy Strand I love you too. A lot. And I'm not going anywhere. I need you in my life too. Like you said before, we make a great team. And I agree, wholeheartedly. Do you want to go sit on my bed and I'll finish dinner? I have netflix you can relax, you did go through a lot today. But I was serious before, I am so proud of you for what you said to 126." 

"I feel bad because this was supposed to be a good night..." TK mumbled now almost on the brink of tears even though he was really happy to be at Carlos for a little and enjoy the company of the man he loved so much. 

"Stop apologizing TK, it's okay. Let it out." Carlos continued to stay stooped on the floor rubbing TK's back and holding his hand. TK cried for a second realizing that it wasn't really because of Alex, it was because that day was a lot and he had just been through a lot in the last two weeks with being shot and all. 

TK grabbed Carlos' hand and stood up, "I'm sorry that came out of nowhere, let's make dinner and watch a movie and then I'll go home."

"You don't have to go home, you can stay if you want and please don't apologize. I love you and I would love to watch a movie. I just want to spend time with you tonight." 

****  
They finished making the food and sat down to eat at the table, clock read 11:45pm. Nothing like a cop and firefighter schedule to completely screw up dinner dates. "This looks so good. I'm hungry." They sat down and didn't talk much due to TK shoving his face with the cheese and chicken enchiladas they made. 

Carlos laughed, "I take it we did well then?" All TK could do was nod as his mouth was entirely full and couldn't actually form an intelligible word. "Slow down, TK it's not going anywhere." He continued to laugh at his boyfriend shoving the food in his face as fast as TK could manage like the food was going to vanish. 

They continued to eat and chat and with TK absorbing how he really did agree to date the hottest cop in Austin and he was all his. TK put his fork down and stood up, "hey babe you uhh have some food on your face, here let me help." He proceeded to dip his finger in Carlos' plate and smear the melted cheese on Carlos cheek and then promptly sucking it off. "Don't worry I got it." TK smiled and then went and sat back down to finish his own plate. 

"Oh is that how this is going to be? well then I didn't realize." Carlos' eyes lit up at the premise of post dinner sex and post craziness release. "If you don't stop I might have to come over there and arrest you for being way to fucking attractive and provocative." 

"Mr. Cop please arrest me, I've been bad." 

The gear shifted so quick in both of them but once it did it was like lightning hitting a lightning rod, just so much energy and light. That is what they were to each other, the light and the balance they needed after stressful days in high intensity jobs and high intensity situations. 

They finished eating, Carlos quickly put the left over in the fridge and then grabbed TK's hand and walked toward the bedroom. TK pushed Carlos over onto the bed and jumped on top of him and kissed him so deeply. They both made short order of their clothing and Carlos grabbed a condom from the side table and pushed TK down so he had full access and then they rode the wave of orgasm and pleasure together. Throwing each other around as if neither of them weighed very much. 

TK laid down and put his arm around Carlos' middle as they lay on the soft bed to try and catch their breath.  
"You know babe, I think I will stay tonight and I'll just see dad at the station tomorrow morning for another 12 hour shift." 

"Good I'm glad. I've gotten so used to sleeping in a bed with you, it feels so weird when you're not here. I love you TK, don't forget that."


End file.
